The Letter
by Ashera Skyla
Summary: An engligh assignment turned fanfiction


Great falls high used to be a happy and teachers walked the halls, never knowing that a secret was underneath all the happiness. Something dark and Villainous and terrifying.

The students never knew that not one, but three deaths had happened in the very halls they walked in. One was the death of the principal, Kanye West, another was the death of a teacher by the name of Spongebob Squarepants, the last one was the death of a student, but no one knew their name, the only thing known about the death was that it happened around the time of the other two deaths, then they just stopped when the third body was found in room 213 of main campus and no one knew how they died or the legend behind their ghosts, but there is one and I'm ready to tell it.

My name is not important right now, but it will be in the future, maybe not in your lifetime, but it will be. My brothers and I were trapped in the tunnels underneath the building when we were looking for the thing that murdered the principal,teacher, and student, living and dying in the darkness. We weren't responsible for the three deaths,but we were the ones who stopped it and we continue to keep the school safe from the ghost of these three people. A leader, a teacher, and a student.

 **Then**

Entering Great Falls, Montana I noticed that 10th Avenue South was the busiest street in town. Even during the working day there were cars traveling back and forth down the road. Sirens were wailing from the distance. Sam and Dean took one look at each other then turned towards the sound.

A school building turned out to be the source of the sound and I cringed from my spot in the back seat. Sam and Dean knew that I had mixed feelings about schools in general, but we had to find the creature that killed these people. We got word of the deaths from Ash, but he seemed confused about them, like it was something he had never come across before. He sent us to find out what it was and kill it if we could.

Getting out of the car my brothers walked up to the police tape and talked their way in while I snuck around to the back of the school and walked in the doors. There were no students in the hallways which wasn't weird given that there had been a murder, but the lack of cops around set me on edge.

Reaching for the gun I always kept in the back of my jeans I climbed up the stairs to the second floor, looking for any sign of the monster that had murdered the people. Pulling the gun out of my jeans I looked up and down the hallway and snuck into the cover of Room 213. Plastered up against the wall were three bodies that I knew were the principal, teacher, and student. Three words were carved into each of their arms, cruel letters that showed that no care was taken when carving them.

 _Hunt me Winchesters. I need release. I need purgatory._

Hair on the back of my neck stood up as I exhaled and fog came out. Something was in here, and it was coming for me and my brothers. Turning quickly I raised my gun at the figure behind me and almost dropped it in shock at the sight of the murdered boy behind me.

The creature was a skinwalker, a Doppelganger if you will. It was smiling at me through thick glasses that sat on the end of his nose, almost falling off. He was jumping up and down waving around a knife that was shining like silver (though I knew it wasn't as it would burn itself touching it) through the blood dripping down the handle.

"You Came! I have been waiting for so long to finally meet you and you are finally here!" His voice was cheerful and his eyes were shining with joy, which was strange since every other monster out there was terrified by us, but as happy it as it was, The speed at which its moods changed was like nothing I had ever seen before, even when Dean was raging at Sam for messing with the Impala, "Now it's time to go to bed and die." His tone was sour and dark, his lips stretched out into a smile that revealed his bloodstained teeth. His eyes turned dark and shone with a gold sheen that proved my suspicions about the creature he was.

Shivers arced up my back, he was going to make a move. I shot at his chest…and missed. I had never missed before this never in a million years would I have thought that I would miss my target. I was the best marksmen in my family even counting dean who took to the gun like a fish to water. The skinwalker dodged all three shots I fired, moving from left to right to finally come to a stop by by my ear and whispered three words, "I win, winchester."

The butt of his knife hit my head hard and everything was dark. The only thing i remember after that was waking up in the tunnels next to my brothers, who were shouting at me trying their best to get free of their bonds, and the sound of Hamlet playing in the theater above us.

 **Now**

Everything after that was a blur, but we are still down here waiting for the day we can get out of here and really help people. That's what we do, through all the trials we've been through three things were a constant in our lives.

Saving people.

Hunting things.

The family business.

After all, what's the point of writing a letter to the school about the dangers lurking beneath the classrooms if no one will listen, but you're different. I could tell the moment you stepped through the doors on your first day here. You looked at every shadow like something was lurking there, waiting to jump out at you the moment you let your guard down.

You've seen the darkness in the world. The demons, ghosts, and vampires of the world, maybe they did something to hurt you when you were younger, but now they can't hurt you here, my brothers and I are ready to defend any child, especially one who became a hunter at such a young age.

All you have to do now is learn your lessons and keep that GPA up. Leave the rest to my brothers and I. Nothing will hunt you while you're here, not while the Winchesters are here.

Sincerely Yours, Ida Winchester


End file.
